The present invention relates generally to a mounting bracket system for a rearview mirror adapted to be readily affixed to a vehicle. In particular, such mounting bracket system is particularly advantageous for use with motorized watercraft and utility vehicles. The pulling of a skier behind such a craft or the towing of a trailer behind a vehicle requires the use of a rearview mirror in a location on the craft or vehicle so as to permit viewing beyond the trailing load.
Mounting bracket systems for rearview mirrors are well known in the art. Prior mounting bracket systems have generally been designed to permanently affix a rearview mirror to the exterior of the vehicle and most often to an outer side panel of the vehicle, for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,245; U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,924; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,033. Another large class of prior art rearview mirror mounts pertains to affixing the mirrors to the interior windshield or interior roof of a vehicle, for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,716; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,305. These rearview mirror mounts are typically integral to the vehicle surface to which they are affixed. Thus, a vehicle or craft towing or pulling a load that obscures the operator's line of sight diminishes the utility of such integral mirrors. Furthermore, the retrofitting of such rearview mirrors to improve the rearview visibility of the operator is not readily accomplished.
Prior art rearview mirror mounts adapted to be readily affixed have largely been confined to hammering or lashing a mirror to a tree or pole, for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,061; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,183.